<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Washin'Boose by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929635">[Podfic] Washin'Boose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB RvB Podfics [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, but barely, the only difference is that fusion is a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If Caboose never wants to be Washin'Boose again, they won't be. Period. That's it.</i>
</p><p>*</p><p>Wash gets caught up in his own thoughts. Caboose is caught up in his own thoughts. They talk about it. It gets super friendship soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael J. Caboose &amp; Agent Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB RvB Podfics [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Washin'Boose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452976">Washin'Boose</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kineticallyanywhere/pseuds/kineticallyanywhere">kineticallyanywhere</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/washin-boose/Washin%27Boose.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
  <p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
</div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/washin-boose/Washin%27Boose.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>16 MB</td>
      <td>0:22:41</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4B</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/washin-boose/Washin%27Boose.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>27 MB</td>
      <td>0:22:41</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>